mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Multiverse
'Super Mario Multiverse '''is a mobile app developed by P&F Games Inc. for iOS and Android. It is a mixture of a butts for free and a tycoon-style game. You must rebuilt the Mario universe while stopping Bowser's evil plot of tearing apart the entire Mushroom Kingdom. There is also a feature that allows you to visit other people's kingdoms, as well as share some of their features. Story It's a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Toadette, and Yoshi are all enjoying some cake and tea. Suddenly, Peach notices that a part of the castle is gone. That's when they spot the Koopalings and Bowser Jr, tearing apart the Mushroom Kingdom. Everybody dashes over to try and stop them, but that's when Bowser and Kamek swoop in and steal all of Mario's friends. Mario gives chase to Bowser and Kamek, but stops in his tracks when he notices what's left of the Mushroom Kingdom. Suddenly, he notices a pocketwatch on the ground. Little does Mario know that this pocketwatch will be his guide for the upcoming adventure he will be pursuing. The watch introduces himself as Percy. He's going to help Mario save all of his friends, and restore the Mushroom Kingdom. Characters You can play as a variety of characters as you progress in story mode. Mario is the default/starting chwas) * Toad(s) * Toadette * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Birdo * Toadsworth * Luma(s) * Captain Toad * Lubba * Pianta(s) * Noki(s) * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Baby Rosalina * Baby Yoshi * Baby Donkey Kong * Baby Wario * Cappy * Dixie Kong * Funky Kong * Cranky Kong Items These are the decorations you can place. * Flower Bed * Grass * Fence * Arrow Sign * ? Block * Brick Block * Coin * Mushroom * Fire Flower * Star * 1-Up Mushroom * Ice Flower * Propeller Mushroom * Penguin Suit * Super Bell * Bee Mushroom * Cloud Flower * Rock Mushroom * Spin Drill * Poison Mushroom * Mega Mushroom * Star Bit * Star Coin * Acorn * Tanooki Suit * Metal Box * Super Leaf * Cape Feather * Green Shell * Red Shell * Spiny Shell * Banana * Golden Mushroom * Red Ring * Red Coin * Blue Coin * Rainbow Star * Boo Mushroom * Bob-omb * Wing Cap * Flying Star * Item Box * Fake Item Box * Bill Blaster * Rocky Wrench * Fire Bar * Mushroom Tree * Tree * Tanooki Tree * Bell Tree * Donut Lift * Pipe * Comet Observatory * Shine Tower * Pinna Park * Whomp's Fortress * Peach's Castle * Donkey Kong's Hut * Starship Mario * Goal Flag * Goal Castle * Checkpoint Flag * ''Super Mario World Goal * Super Mario Bros. 3 Goal * Vegetables * Key * Key Door * P Switch * ! Switch * Super Guide Block * White Leaf Block * Poltergust 5000 * Egg Planet * Yoshi's Island ''Goal * Poochy * Banana Hoard * Banana Blimp * Krazy Kap Store * Block Towers * Fuzzy * ''Mario Kart ''Start/Finish Banner * Windmill * Moo Moo * Swooper * Wario's Gold Mine mine cart * Pyramid * Snow Mountain * Propeller Block * Boomerang Flower * ''Super Mario 64 ''paintings * Mario Motors billboard * Topmaniac's Planet * Toad House Music You can choose a selection of Mario themes to play as the map music for your Mushroom Kingdom. * Toad House from ''Puzzles and Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition * Underground from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.) from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Spinning-Door Game from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Blue Sky Athletics from Super Mario Galaxy * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 * Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Beach Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * The Star Festival from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Starship Mario from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * World 1 Map from Super Mario 3D World * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey '' Updates Update 1 The first major update will be arriving on March 17, 2018. It will feature 6 new playable characters, 26 new items, and 10 new music tracks. The update will allow players to connect to the Internet and play ''Mario Party ''minigames, as well as visit other kingdoms and comment on them. Chat rooms will also be available in this update. The update will also allow players to extend their kingdom if they so desire. Characters * Shy Guy(s) * Tiara * Wiggler * Lakitu * Klepto * Geno Items * The Odyssey * Chat Room Central * Block * Snake Blocks * Luigi's Mansion * Coconut Mall * Toasterna Town * Lava Pool * Lava Bubble * Binoculars * Pixel Mario Statue * MARIO letters from New Donk City * Mario statue from Mario Kart Stadium * Tips TV * Luigi and Daisy statue from Daisy Circuit * Dinosaurs * Power Moon * Multi-Moon * Power Star * Grand Star * N64 Rainbow Road * Toad Train from N64 Rainbow Road * Rainbow Road (1:1 replica of MK8 Rainbow Road) * Wario's Castle * Chain Chomp * Gold Ring * Gold Flower Music * Castle Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World * Shy Guy Says from Mario Party: The Top 100 * Gooper Blooper Court - Minigame from Mario Power Tennis * Ranking from Mario Kart Wii * The Luma and the Hat from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Title Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Port Prisma from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Title Theme from Super Mario Odyssey Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:P&F Games Inc.